Marvel vs DC
by Franciscan Gypsy
Summary: Title makes it pretty obvious. Marvel characters fight DC characters. Finally heroes realize that the others are heroes and that they need to work together. blah, blah, blah. Is better than it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

Every once in a while, Peter Parker enjoyed a nice day with the guys. It didn't happen very often, but every once in a while…

"Stop stallin' an' deal the cards, web-head." Cigar-smoke puffed out with each word in a room already blanketed in a smelly fog.

Unfortunately, not even while relaxing could Peter escape reminders of his life as a superhero. Wolverine, the scrappy Canadian mutant with the cigar, did not know the secret identity Peter hid under the Spiderman mask and nor did any of the other X-Men. It was an unavoidable part of superhero life, however, that the people a man got closest to were among those from whom he was forced to hide his civilian self.

Daredevil, the only hero present who knew Peter as Peter as well as under his Spiderman persona, flashed the younger man a mocking smile. "I smell fear on you."

"Actually," Wolverine corrected, grinning ferally at the young man to his left, "I think yer smellin' it off of B- er… Iceman here. It's a rather heavy scent."

"Your full of it, Log- Wolverine." Iceman grimaced, although it was hard to tell if it was at his cards or his verbal slip-up. While the X-Men had been struggling with calling each other by their codenames all day, Iceman's cards had been pretty terrible every game as well. A depressed look might as well have been drawn on the frigid X-Men's face.

Peter flashed one more quick glance at his cards. Daredevil was right. He had nothing.

"Ya out or in, Spidey?" Gambit's Cajun accents also came accompanied by puffs of smoke. It was a wonder that Daredevil hadn't vomited at such heavy assault on his enhanced senses.

Peter coughed and waved at the smoke billowing around them. "Out."

"Me as well," Nightcrawler seconded with a sigh. The German mutant gave Peter a self-effacing grin. "We have not been doing well this game, you and I."

"Tell me about it," Peter sighed, watching as Iceman once more decided to risk putting his cards on the table.

Predictably, the man was stomped down by Gambit. Iceman would have to play with credit if he lost much more money.

Gambit's cell phone rang, interrupting the relative peace of the gambling scene. Five superheroes glared at him through the foggy atmosphere of the room.

"I _thought_ we agreed _no phones_." Wolverine's voice could have frozen lava.

"It's only acceptin' pages right now," Gambit protested, reaching for his phone, "only Rouge has mah pager number an' she wouldn't call it 'less dere was an 'mergency."

_So much for peace_, Peter fretted, as Gambit picked up the phone and dialed his girlfriend's number.

"Oui?" the Cajun said to his caller, "What's up, chere?" _This better be good_, his manner screamed.

"Y'all watchin' TV?" Rogue sounded distracted.

Her boyfriend was receiving some _really_ dirty looks from the other superheroes now. "Ya paged me jus' t' ask if Ah'm watchin' TV?!"

Rogue put some steel in her tone. "Turn on CNN. Now."

Something about the way Rogue said that made Peter grab for the remote and turn on the TV in the corner of the safehouse the superheroes had rented. They could barely see the screen through the smoke.

"We're watchin'. Now what's so dern important dat…" Gambit's voice trailed off and everyone at the card table stopped fretting with their cards.

"_All hell has broken loose here at Ryker's, for Magneto has managed to escape again. This time he has not only busted his ally, Mystique, out with him, but it is highly possible that he also being accompanied by the infamous Doc Oc and Bullseye. Magneto killed several guards on his way ou, and security cameras show him leaving with the mutant shapeshifter. Later in the day, it was noticed that Doc Oc and Bullseye were gone as well. The police have searched faithfully for the supervillains, but as all signs point toward the escapees heading toward Gotham, soon things will be out of their hands. Will the nemeses of these killers come forward to stop them? For the sake of mankind, one hopes so…"_

Wolverine cursed, throwing down his cigarette. "One day! One flippin' day is all I ask for!"

"Ah think that Guy's Gamblin' Day an' Gal's Shoppin' Day are both out, sugah," Rogue remarked wistfully through the phone. "Jeannie says we'll be over in a few. Be ready. As soon as we get there, we need to head to Gotham."


	2. Chapter 2

A ringing filled the dark apartment, and continued for a couple of minutes, ignored.

A groan came from the lump on the bed in the middle of the room and a hand shot forth to knock the alarm clock off its perch. Still the noise continued.

"Aww, c'm_on_, I jus' _got to sleep_!" the apartment's sole occupant begged.

The phone showed no mercy. With a dive, the young man grabbed the phone just as the answer machine started to pick up.

"This better be good," Dick Grayson threatened, as he turned on his bedside lamp.

Tousled black hair and exhausted blue eyes were revealed in the harsh light.

"I need you in Gotham. Stat." The business-like voice on the other end was unsympathetic.

Dick sighed. "Come _on_, Bruce. I just went to bed half an hour ago. I only actually fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. You have to give me more information than the fact that you need me before I go rushing over to Gotham."

Bruce Wayne, typical of his Batman persona, never took into account simple human needs in his "kids". Dick wished sometimes that Bruce would take not just Dick's night personality of Nightwing seriously, but also his day personality of Officer Dick Grayson of the BPD.

Dick could almost _feel_ the Bat-glare over the line. "Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and Bane escaped Arkham a couple of hours ago," his mentor replied tersely, "Sources say that Bizarro and some allies aided their escape."

Dick stopped breathing for a second. "What about the Joker?"

The Joker was one of Batman's top adversaries. He also had a grudge against Batman's sidekick, Robin. Confrontation with Bruce after the Joker had nearly killed Dick had given the young man the push necessary to transform from Robin, sidekick of Batman, to Nightwing, protector of Blüdhaven. Joker wasn't after Dick anymore, but there was still the concern that he might pursue the current Robin, Tim and kill him just as he had his predecessor, Jason.

"He's still in custody," Batman replied, impatiently. _Are you in or not?_ His tone demanded clearly.

Dick grit his teeth. He _hated_ the idea of letting Bruce be in charge again, but he couldn't see any other choice. Not even Batman could be expected to handle so many dangerous villains by himself.

"Let me get my bike and my costume and I'll be right over."

BBBBBB

There was a party in full swing at Bruce Wayne's mansion. There were only six guests participating, but that didn't reduce their enjoyment. Anyone passing the mansion would shake his head at the frivolity of the playboy host, but not really be surprised.

A reaction that was intended on the part of the wily host.

This was no normal gathering. The well-dressed guests were among the greatest heroes the world knew. They were present not to party, but to await Batman's word to start dealing with Gotham's newest problem.

"Bruce, are we about ready?" Clark Kent asked impatiently, "Superman could have been making headway in stopping Bizzaro during this time you've made us wait."

Bruce threw Clark a stifling look. The man had a truly intimidating glare. "Dick is on his way. We'll start as soon as he arrives, so I don't have to repeat myself."

"You could have let the kid sleep a little longer," Clark chided in an undertone, so only Batman could hear. With his superhearing, Superman had heard the whole exchange between Batman and Nightwing. "He's going to be exhausted when he gets here. And you're going to get him in trouble with his boss."

"Dick takes all the rotten jobs for them. The BPD can afford to give him a day off."

"He gets to live a charmed life. Nightwing at night, tough job during the day, and Daddy demanding his immediate attention no matter what time it is." Selina Kyle gave her boyfriend a hug from behind, her voice dry. Apparently Clark hadn't spoken as quietly as he had hoped.

Bruce clasped her arms. It made him look like he was giving himself a hug. "I don't hear Dick complaining."

"He _wouldn't_," Selina retorted, "no one says 'no' to Batman, particularly not his first partner."

Catwoman and Nightwing had an interesting relationship. Selina was able to appreciate Dick's good looks and had at least once tried to use him to make Batman jealous, but she had no actual romantic interest in him. She thought he was smart, quick, good at what he did, and found his sense of humor refreshing, even if he did have a tendency of trying to bust her jobs. She had known him since he was about eight years old, but still had to remind herself whenever she saw Nightwing that the handsome young man was little Robin.

Dick saw in her many of the same qualities she did in him, all though she had no doubt that he was still trying to make her relationship with Batman fit in his head. For the most part he had given up trying and just looked at the whole circumstance as a grand way to tease the older man.

For that, Selina couldn't help but love the kid.

A hurried knock on the door interrupted whatever Bruce might have said in reply.

"That would be Dick," he remarked instead.

Selina blinked. "From Blüdhaven already. Wow. Kid must have double-timed it here."

"Traffic was non-existent," Dick interjected, following Alfred in. The kid looked like he hadn't taken the time to brush his hair and like he had barely taken the time to pull on a pair of jeans and his police jacket. The BPD emblem on his shoulders caused Selina to automatically hiss. Once a thief, always a thief.

The young cop blinked. Stopped in the foyer. "You didn't tell me you were having a party, Bruce," his tone was accusatory. _I would've gotten my costume on,_ his body language screamed.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Relax." _Everyone here knows who you are anyway. Stop being cranky and get into business mode._ Bruce smiled, an expression which was more of a baring of teeth. "Want some coffee?"

"Please tell me it's strong and caffeinated!" Dick begged, obviously deciding to put aside his peevishness. For now.

Kyle Rayner walked over to Dick with a steaming cup. "If Flash hadn't demanded it to be, I would have," the man known as the Green Lantern laughed.

Dick muttered a hurried thanks and immediately set into his coffee.

Clark glanced around the room. "That's everyone, Bruce," he said, "we should probably get started."

Bruce nodded mutely, letting his jovial playboy persona slip a little. Dick automatically joined the older man in leading the other heroes to the drawing room, still sipping his coffee. Bruce played a few seemingly random notes on the piano and a hidden passage opened. Silently, the heroes followed Bruce and Dick down the stairs, with Selina closing the hidden door behind them.

Once they were completely within the Batcave, the Bruce Wayne the outside world knew completely disappeared to be replaced by the sterner personality of Batman.

"Home sweet home," Dick quipped, sitting in his old customary place at the computer panel.

Bruce moved into his own chair. He glanced over at Nightwing. "Don't spill that coffee on the control panel."

Dick rolled his eyes at Bruce. "Relax, Dad," he said dryly. He never called Bruce _Dad_ unless he was trying to make a point.

Bruce shot him the Batglare.

Dick didn't shrivel into a mindless blubbering mass as most men would have. Growing up with that glare had made him immune to its devastating effects. He flashed Bruce a grin. "Yessir."

Bruce sighed and concentrated on the control panel. The other heroes fought the urge to grin as openly as Nightwing was. Superman took control, stepping up next to Batman as the detective pulled up some video footage.

"This is a surveillance camera from Arkham Asylum," Clark explained in a carrying voice. He and Bruce had obviously rehearsed this moment beforehand. Alfred appeared behind the heroes to pour Dick some more coffee and stood unnoticed in the background as everyone watched the screen. Catwoman slipped on Bruce's other side to sit on the arm of his chair. She played with his short hair but he ignored her.

"Who's helping Bizzaro?" Green Lantern's tone was confused after Batman had played the tape, "I mean, I kind of recognize the others as Gothamites, but Bizzaro's pals don't even give me a sense of déjà vu."

Nightwing put his coffee down on the control panel, weathering a glare from Batman. He tapped the screen, which was paused on an image of all eight villains. "Poison Ivy, Bane, Scarecrow. All bad news, but Bruce and I have taken them down in the past." He picked up his coffee and took a sip. "The others…" He shrugged and glanced over at his mentor. "Bruce?"

"I'm doing a search on them," Batman explained to everyone at large, "Nothing has come up yet. All I can get so far is that they are mutants."

A ripple passed through the heroes.

"Mutants?" Wally West, the Flash, asked.

Bruce didn't glance up. "Yes."

"So they have some powers we don't know about," Wally said unhappily, "for all we know, one of them could be another Superman."

"So we improvise." Bruce shrugged.

The panel gave an alarming beep. Dick quickly passed his coffee to Selina and swiveled his chair so he could put a pair of headphones on and jab at some buttons. He listened intently for a few moments. Selina hopped from the arm of Bruce's chair to the arm of Dick's so she could listen to what he was listening to. The young man twitched in his chair, not overly comfortable with having her face about centimeter from his own.

"The police have come upon some other costumed… um… people…" Dick was clearly editing what had been spoken in the report he had just heard, "right by the Gotham Times."

"At least one has special powers," Selina added, ignoring Nightwing's discomfort at her close proximity, "Some hotshot cop got excited and started shooting. The guy he shot fell, got up again, and healed right in front of their eyes." She glanced over at Bruce. "All them could be mutants for all we know."

"They all are," Dick contradicted, shifting in his chair, "They've just ID-ed them. Wolverine. Gambit. Rogue. Iceman. Phoenix. Members of the X-Men. Questionable in their adherence to the law. The other two have been identified as Daredevil and Spiderman. A little more reliable than the X-Men, but not much more."

Batman entered the names into his database and printed out the specs on them. He waved them in the air. "We'll talk about these after we suit up."

"They could be here to help Bizzaro and his allies," Wonder Woman theorized.

"We cannot be sure of that," Martian Manhunter objected, "Only a meeting can determine their guilt."

"Agreed," the Amazon nodded.

Bruce swung his chair around to face Nightwing and Catwoman. "Dick, use your police influence to see what you can do to stall the police until we get there and Clark can convince them that the Justice League and allies have the situation under control."

Dick blinked. "Um. Bruce? I'm a rookie cop. I really don't have that much pull. Especially not since I'm from the BPD rather than GPD."

"You know the language, though." Flash pointed out, unaware that he was simultaneously implying that Bruce didn't. Bruce let that pass.

Selina sighed. "Men." She elbowed Dick in the gut. "Wake up, handsome. Who in the Gotham police corps has known you since you were about 8 years old?"

Dick flushed, feeling stupid. "Oh, yeah. Gordon." He looked sheepishly around him. "I'll take care of it, Bruce," he told his mentor.

Selina ruffled his hair and slid off his chair. She arched an eyebrow at Bruce. "Suit up?"

"Suit up."


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason, Spiderman didn't think that the Gotham police were very happy to see them. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Nightcrawler convinced Wolverine that tearing into the stupid trigger-finger cop was NOT the best way of keeping friendly relations with the local authorities.

The blue mutant had guts, that was for sure. Spiderman personally wouldn't have wanted to have gotten within claw-swipe of Wolverine while the man was still foaming at the mouth.

"Bullseye was here," Daredevil said suddenly. His tone was definite. The cops had stopped waving their guns around for some reason, and the Man Without Fear was using that opportunity to sniff out their opponent – literally.

Iceman twitched, not taking his eyes off Wolverine. "How do you know?"

Daredevil shrugged. "Would you believe me if I said I could smell him?"

"I'm a mutant. I'm used to believing the seemingly impossible."

"I smelled him," Daredevil's voice was flat.

Rogue sidled up to the two men. "Can ya smell anyone else, sugah?"

"I can smell lots of people," Daredevil told her, "I just can only _identify_ Bullseye's smell."

Rogue's teammates and Spiderman drew nearer.

"I can smell Mystique an' Magneto," Wolverine volunteered. His eyes looked mostly sane now. "Fairly fresh scents too."

"Dat's t'ree outa four," Gambit glanced around at the other heroes, "Can't we jus' assume dat de fourth is wit de ot'ers?"

"Doc Oc's sort of a free spirit. He only does what is good for him," Spiderman responded to everyone's else's questioning looks, "Chances are since he's allied himself with your pals that he's still with them, though. He hasn't had enough time yet to reap the benefits from the alliance yet."

Phoenix froze suddenly, and then her head jerked up. Daredevil and Wolverine immediately began sniffing the air.

"The second part of the welcoming committee is here," the beautiful telepath told them.

BBBBBB

Superman of course wanted to talk.

Flash understood why talking was necessary. Most of the time.

They were running out of time, though. A man who could run faster than light did not enjoy the idea of wasting time. They could discuss this once these guys were off the street and the cops weren't as tempted to take pot-shots at them.

He couldn't figure out why Batman was letting Superman talk for so long. "Come on, Supes!" he yelled impatiently, "Times a'wasting! Let's get these folks out of here!"

The Fastest Man Alive went after Wolverine first. He really just intended to move the Canadian mutant to JLA headquarters where discussions could take place without chancing any innocents being injured from misunderstanding. In his haste to protect Gotham's citizens from the results of such an occurance, the Flash caused a grave misunderstanding.

The New York heroes took his move toward Wolverine as being ill-intentioned.

Iceman only saw the red streak shooting toward Wolverine, but he had fought Quicksilver enough to know how to handle the situation.

He definitely wasn't going to let any speedster take out his teammate.

Bobby concentrated and his view became crystalline as he iced over. "I don't think so."

Ice shot from his outstretched fingers, building an ice-path in front of Flash. The path kept only seconds ahead of the man, rising to become a circular wall. When the frigid mutant was finished, Flash was caught in an ice circle with sides enclosing him within it. At first the speedster didn't notice, but as he continued to run, he realized that he was getting anywhere and he pulled to a stop.

He blinked from within his icy prison. He had been running around the circle like a hamster! Flash flushed and glared at Bobby. "Do you really think your little ice castle will stop me?"

All thoughts of peacefully taking the New York heroes to JLA headquarters were forgotten. Flash was mad.

Iceman shrugged. "Not really. But it stopped you moving, which is all I really wanted."

An ice-suit built around Flash, binding him so tight that he couldn't move. "If you can't move, you're out of the equation." Eventually the cold would cause the man to pass out, as would the lack of oxygen in his prison. Bobby could already tell that it was having its affect. As soon as the man was unconscious, Iceman would break his trap. He didn't want to kill the man, after all – only to stop him from doing whatever he had planned to do to Wolverine.

He had forgotten about the speedster's teammates, though.

"You hurt Flash!" Green Lantern screamed. Awful green beasties appeared out of nowhere to attack Bobby. The mutant threw up an ice-wall to protect himself. The wall creaked with the impact of the creatures against it. Small cracks began to appear in its structure. It wouldn't hold long.

Iceman began to sweat.


	4. Chapter 4

Superman stared in horror as Flash and Green Lantern acted.

_So much for diplomacy._

"Get out of here, officers," he bellowed, trying to make the best of the situation, "We will take care of this."

There were no arguments and soon the streets were empty of bystanders.

That taken care of, Clark turned on his heat vision, melting Flash's icy prison. The man didn't move, but as he flew in closer, Clark was relieved to hear him still breathing and his heart beating.

_He's just unconscious then._

From somewhere behind him, Green Lantern cried out. Superman turned to see him engaging three different enemies. Apparently Kyle had gone after Flash's opponent, but while he was beating down on him, he had picked up a second opponent. What was worse was that the Iceman seemed to be recovering.

Green Lantern's new playmate was too close to him for Superman to risk picking him off, so he decided to at least take Iceman off of his hands.

He mentally cursed the thoughtless actions of his teammates. He had wanted to avoid this confrontation. Now he could not.

Aiming his sights toward Iceman, Superman prepared to turn on his heat vision again. His first shot obliterated the mutant's protective wall. He didn't get in a second one.

A punch caught him across the jaw, and actually sent him reeling.

As soon he caught his breath, the Kryptonian glanced up. He almost had to try and catch it again.

His opponent was… stunning, to say the least. Wavy long auburn hair marked with a white stripe framed a perfectly formed face. Pouting red lips and snapping green eyes accentuated the irritation already expressed by hands balled on shapely hips.

Rogue glared at him. "If ya wanna fight, sugah. Fight with someone in ya own league."

BBBBB

Nightcrawler watched as Iceman scrambled out of the way of his destroyed ice wall. The other man was obviously a little shaken and needed a breather.

Kurt Wagner decided that he could serve to give Bobby that needed breather. The blue mutant smiled down in the furious Green Lantern's face from where he stood on the man's shoulder. "_Guten tag_," he remarked cheerfully.

Green Lantern tried to hit him some new beasties. Kurt flipped out of the way, clicking his tongue. "Not a good day for you?" he asked sympathetically.

"Your pal hurt Flash!" The man, Kurt decided, was probably very good at what he did, but he had a one-track mind. The one-track wasn't particularly helping his fighting any since he was obviously agitated.

"Iceman did not kill him," Kurt consoled his opponent, cutting one beastie's head off with his sword, "X-Men do not kill. He merely took out a threat to our teammate."

Green Lantern glare. "Members of JLA don't kill either, buster. And the government trusts _us_."

JLA? So far Kurt wasn't particularly impressed with that eminent team. Of course, he wasn't the one playing tag with Superman, Rouge was.

"I'm glad to hear that," Nightcrawler said calmly. He aimed at swift kick at the Green Lantern's head. His foot connected instead with a green shield that threw him backwards. A jade-colored cage swiftly formed around him. Green Lantern was regaining his clear-headedness. Kurt would be no match for him when he was actually using the ring and thinking instead of posturing.

"Need a little hand there, fuzzy?" Green Lantern reacted to Spiderman's voice quicker than Kurt would have expected, sending a green knife through the hero's webbing. Spiderman recovered well, shooting out one web to catch himself and another one to hit the Lantern in the face. Kyle reacted quickly with a green flame to burn up the webbing heading toward him.

Nightcrawler gratefully used Spiderman's well-timed distraction to teleport out of his cage and into the Lantern's shielding with him. The two men stared at each other, their faces barely 2 inches from each other.

Kurt smiled. "Hello." He punched the Lantern hard in the side of the head before he could get another shield up. The man crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The shield dissipated and the X-Man stepped away from the Justice Leaguer.

Spiderman landed lightly near him. "Can't take a punch, huh?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. He'll live. He'll definitely be more aware next time."

He grinned at the other hero. "Nice teamwork by the way."

Nightcrawler couldn't see for sure, of course, but he was pretty certain that Spiderman was smiling behind his mask. "Well…"

Whatever Spidey was about to say got interrupted by a loud crash. Both men jumped as Rogue fell hard through the cement building behind them and the one behind that.

Nightcrawler stared wide-eyed at Spiderman. They heard a loud roar as Wolverine threw challenges at the hovering Superman.

Nightcrawler and Spiderman exchanged looks.

"Oh, dear," Kurt said, clearly torn as to which teammate to go after.

"Um… I'll go check on Rogue." Spiderman _really_ didn't want to deal with a furious Wolverine.

Kurt sighed. "I'll try and haul Logan in," the German mutant said glumly.

The two men went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come down an' fight like a _man_, pretty boy!" Wolverine was _mad_. No one knocked one of Rogue through a couple of buildings and got away with it. He glared pugnaciously up at the hovering Superman.

He pointed his finger at the ground beside him. "You _heard_ me! _DOWN_!"

If Superman was affronted at being spoken to like a dog, he didn't show it. Wolverine growled disgustedly under his breath. It looked like he was going to have to teach the Kryptonian how to heel.

For a man of his size, Wolverine could jump pretty high, especially when he had a nice springboard. He grinned ferally after a while of searching. _Bingo. There's my launch pad…_

Wonder Woman didn't know quite what hit her. One minute she was hovering a little off the ground, looking to see what teammate needed her help – the next she was staggering as a heavy object bounced off of her.

Wolverine glanced over his shoulder with a grin at the disoriented Wonder Woman. She had served as the perfect springboard. He would have to keep that in mind. He turned his gaze forward as the distance between himself and Superman decreased. _Come to daddy…_

BBBBB

Superman blinked in surprise as the formerly earth-bound Wolverine came hurtling toward him. The man's claws popped out of his hands and a crazy smile crossed his rugged face.

_Not exactly a face I would want to see first thing in the morning,_ came the random thought to the surprised Superman's brain.

He smacked his oncoming attacker with heat vision.

Wolverine winced, but his skin merely healed over. All the blast served to do was to stop the mutant's momentum.

Superman didn't want to _kill_ the man! He sped down after the falling Wolverine and caught him.

Wolverine grinned. "Hey, bub!"

Superman ducked the first claw-thrust, but the second one made contact. _That actually hurt! It didn't draw blood, but it HURT!_

Superman did not have time for this. There were too many other villains to take care of.

As Wolverine pulled back his arm for yet another swipe with his claws, Superman came in hard and fast with a punch.

Wolverine didn't have a chance.

BBBBB

Rogue gave a furious scream, pulling out of the rubble just in time to see Superman KO her teammate.

"What part of pick on someone of yer own caliber did ya _misunderstand_, suagah?"

Superman heard her even as she came speeding in and steeled himself for the attack. She slammed into him hard enough to slam them both threw a couple of buildings. She was too mad to care.

He winced. "Repairs are going to cost Gotham a lot of money, you know."

"Do Ah _look_ like Ah care right now?!"

She threw a hard right at his jaw. He caught her hand before it connected, but she got him in the gut. He twisted her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

The two heroes disentangled and glared at each other from where they hovered.

Superman sighed. "This is going to take all day…"


End file.
